1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to baby formula makers and more particularly to such a baby formula maker for making milk for nursing.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, newborn babies are nursed for a period of time after birth. Newborn babies are usually nursed with milk made by mixing baby formula and warm water. In detail, water is required to boil and then cool to an appropriate temperature for nursing, the amount of baby formula is required to measure, warm water and baby formula are required to put in a nursing bottle, and the nursing bottle is required to shake to uniformly mix water and baby formula. However, considering newborn babies have to be nursed a number of times a day, it is very inconvenient and time consuming to repeat above baby formula making steps.
China Utility Model Patent Number CN201178987Y discloses a baby formula maker comprises a housing, a baby formula reservoir in the housing, a water and baby formula mixing reservoir in the housing, a heating unit in the housing for heating the water and baby formula mixing reservoir to make baby milk, a discharge unit in the housing for discharging a preset amount of baby formula from the baby formula reservoir to the water and baby formula mixing reservoir, and a baby formula outlet projecting out of the housing. However, different concentrations of baby milk cannot be obtained because only a preset amount of baby formula can be discharged from discharge unit.
China Utility Model Patent Number CN201436955U discloses a baby formula maker comprising a housing, a base on the bottom of the housing, a baby formula reservoir in the housing, a water reservoir in the housing, an electric motor in the housing, a water and baby formula mixing reservoir in the housing, a heating unit in the housing for heating the water and baby formula mixing reservoir to make baby milk, a sterilization unit in the housing for sterilizing the baby milk, a cooling unit in the housing for cooling the hot milk, a control panel on the housing including buttons and switches, and a circuit assembly electrically connected to both the control panel and the motor and including a CPU and a circuit board. A user may manipulate the buttons and switches to precisely make an appropriate amount of baby milk prepared from a desired amount of powder baby formula. However, cleaning of the water reservoir and the baby formula reservoir is inconvenient due to the mounting of the motor on the baby formula reservoir.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.